


Hilary

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker shares a secret with Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilary

 

Matt stood on the street corner, hands in his jacket pockets, waiting. Becker had said to meet him here at eight o’clock; when he asked, he just said that it was a surprise. It was five past eight now, and he was just wondering whether or not to call Becker, as usually he called if he was going to be late. He watched the Friday night revellers going to the bars and clubs nearby in groups, laughing and chatting. They all looked so happy. Of course, it wouldn’t be the same story later when those same people emerged from the bars after having a bit too much to drink, he thought.

 

“’You looking for a date, mister?”

 

“No, thank y-” He turned to face the speaker and the words trailed off. “Becks? What the…?”

 

Matt stared as Becker pressed red-painted lips to his before stepping back. He was unable to do much else as he took in the black skirt and fitted white shirt, a leather jacket over the top. The heeled shoes added another couple of inches to his height, showing off long and rather shapely stocking-clad legs. The black wig he wore was cut in a shoulder-length bob, lips emphasised with red lipstick.

 

As Becker leaned back against the wall, the jacket falling open a little, Matt found his attention caught somewhere entirely different.

 

Becker looked amused. “They’re fake, you know.”

 

“I know that,” Matt said, embarrassed. “I- I’m not sure what to say,” he admitted.

 

Becker’s smile faded slightly. “I should have told you earlier…” he said, looking nervous.

 

“No! I meant ‘don’t know what to say’ in a good way,” Matt insisted, looking him over once more, smiling. “Damn, you look sexy.” He stood on his tiptoes as he added, “And tall.”

 

With a laugh, Becker bent forward to give him a kiss. “Thank you. I kept meaning to tell you- not that I do this all the time, just every so often- but the last person I told dumped me and-”

 

“Hey, I’m not going to do that.”

 

Becker looked relieved. “In that case, will you come somewhere with me?”

 

~.~

 

Matt followed Becker toward the doorway of the club, eyes drawn downwards. Becker’s arse in that tight little skirt was almost mesmerising, and how the hell did he manage to walk in those heels?

 

“I promise we can leave if you feel uncomfortable,” Becker told him, pausing for another kiss and then, in a move that amused Matt, used his reflection in the window next to him to check that his lipstick wasn’t smudged. “Oh, and I should warn you that they all know me as Hilary here.”

 

Inside the club, Matt couldn’t stop himself from gawking around like a tourist. He felt Becker’s hand in his, leading him through the people, toward the bar. Men and women danced and drank, as well as some who were clearly men in female attire, and some that Matt couldn’t say one hundred percent either way. As they passed by the dance floor, someone called out to Becker and he let go of Matt for a moment to go and greet them, returning the air-kisses and promising to catch up with them later. It was like a completely different Becker; the man he knew would rather shoot himself in the foot than air-kiss anyone. He was still stunned by the whole thing. Had someone told him yesterday that he would be here, in this very situation… 

 

“’You alright?”

 

Nodding, he smiled up as Becker took his hand once more. At the bar, the barman, a well-built man in his late twenties, smiled widely when he saw Becker.

 

“Hilary! It’s been a while.”

 

Becker kissed his cheek when he leaned over the bar. “I’ve been busy,” he said, causing the barman to look over at Matt knowingly.

 

“Archie, this is Matt.” As Matt shook the barman’s hand, Archie glanced at Becker.

 

“Newbie?” he asked, sounding amused. When Becker nodded, Matt felt his face heat up.

 

“Am I really that obvious?”

 

Becker draped an arm around his shoulders. “Well, yes, but considering it’s only been about ten minutes, I’d say you’re doing pretty well.”

 

He got them drinks and found a couple of empty stools at the end of the bar, perching on one as best he could in a skirt. As Becker talked, trying to draw him into the conversation, Matt was still trying to get his head around this whole thing. Not that he minded any of it, but shock was an understatement.

 

He felt a hand on his knee to get his attention, looking up into Becker’s concerned face.

 

“Nail varnish?” He hadn’t noticed that before, too busy taking in the rest.

 

Becker nodded. “Of course,” he replied, as though it should be the most obvious thing in the world. “Matt, I’m sorry I sprang this on you like I did. I should have told you first, given you a bit of warning. I’m betting you have about a million questions-”

 

“Stop apologising, would you? You have nothing be sorry for. Now how about we enjoy ourselves, have a few drinks, and you can catch up with your friends,” he suggested. “Any questions I’ve got can wait until we get home.” 

 

He was rewarded with a bright smile from Becker as he pulled Matt closer by the front of his jacket and kissed him.

 

“Come on; they want to meet you. I’ve never actually brought anyone here with me before,” he admitted, waving to the trio he’d greeted on the way in. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

 

Matt indicated for him to lead the way, following him though the crowd to a table where three people now sat. As he slid into one of the empty seats, Matt looked around at them all.

 

“Ladies, may I just say that you’re all looking delightful tonight?”

 

The petite blonde woman laughed as the two men, both made up in their feminine personas, beamed delightedly.  

 

“Hilary, honey, he is definitely a keeper,” she told Becker, before her tone turned serious. “I’m glad you’ve found someone. We do worry about you, always on your own.”

 

Becker edged closer to Matt. “Well you needn’t worry; I’m fine.”

 

“I can see that. So, are you going to introduce us?”

 

The way they behaved toward Becker was like older siblings, looking out for him, trying to take care of him. Matt liked them instantly. He smiled as Becker made the introductions.

 

~.~

 

They left the club at close to one o’clock, the taxi dropping them off at Becker’s house. It had been odd at first, calling Becker ‘Hilary’ and not ‘Becks’ as he usually did, but it was like an unspoken rule at the club that there were never any real names mentioned. Matt found that he’d enjoyed himself with Becker’s friends, any misconceptions he may have had beforehand quickly vanishing when he talked to them. Jen was ex-military, just like him and Becker, whereas Kara worked as a paramedic, providing them with endless stories of entertaining patients and risqué situations. Kara’s girlfriend, Lisa, the blonde woman, had laughed and joked with them, gently teasing Matt about the dazed expression on his face when they’d seen him come in.

 

“Thank you for going with me.”

 

“I had fun, and I really liked your friends,” Matt told him, sitting back and watching as Becker kicked off his heels. “So...”

 

Becker sat down on the sofa, turning to face him. “Allow me: No, it’s not some kind of gender-crisis, nor do I think I should have been born a woman, and I do not have a split personality. I just like how it feels. How am I doing so far?”

 

Matt laughed. “I think you’ve just about covered most of it, as well as a few things I never thought of,” he said. “How long have you been doing this?”

 

“’Since I was about fifteen.” Becker smiled, remembering. “I had a dress that I’d nicked from my cousin the last time she stayed with us. I was always terrified that my mum would find it! I didn’t start going out until a few years ago, though.”

 

“So how come we’ve been together for nearly six months and I’ve never met Hilary before?”

 

“I just haven’t been to the club recently, that’s all. It’s not something I’m compelled to do on a regular basis or anything like that. I enjoy the feeling of being someone different, if only for a while; I usually go to the club every few months. Sometimes it’s just because I want to, but if we’ve had a rough few months at the ARC, it’s also almost like stress-relief or escapism.” He sighed. “I’m not exactly sure how else to explain it.”

 

“So, is it like a kink? Do you get off on it?”

 

Becker frowned, considering it. “Not really; it’s more about the clothes, how they feel against my skin, and the freedom I get when I put them on. Not that I’d object to being shagged six ways to Sunday as Hilary, if you were offering,” he added quickly, grinning, “but I think that has less to do with her and more of you being sexy as hell.”

 

“Yeah, yeah; sweet talking will get you everywhere,” Matt teased.

 

“You’ve got something else you want to ask, don’t you?” Becker prompted. “I could see you studying me when you thought I wasn’t looking.” When Matt felt his cheeks flush, Becker looked even more intrigued. “Come on, out with it.”

 

“How did you get them to look so real?” he blurted out.

 

Becker laughed, took one of Matt’s hands and placed it over his right breast. “Have a feel. It feels real, too, doesn’t it? It’s silicone, the same kind they use in implants.”

 

“This is weird. I’m sitting here, groping my boyfriend’s boobs,” Matt said, shaking his head as he moved his hand and sat back. It was getting late, he noticed, glancing at the clock as a yawn overcame him. “Bedtime, I think,” he said, teasing, “I expect that Hilary will take twice as long to get ready...?”

 

~.~

 

He was right. Becker climbed into bed next to him about half an hour later, the makeup gone, his hair back to the almost military-short cut, and wearing a pair of black shorts. Matt was almost asleep when he felt warm arms around him but rolled over to face Becker.

 

“Welcome back.”

 

“So you’re really okay with this? I mean, with Hilary and me going to the club? I know you said you were, but…”

 

Matt settled in against Becker. “Yes, I am, and anytime you want to let Hilary out to play for an evening, you won’t get any objection from me.”

 

Becker kissed him. “Thank you.”  

 

 


End file.
